It s time to kill
by aoibird6
Summary: Tampoco es como si necesitara una razón, simplemente… era hora de matar.


**Titulo**: It's time to kill

**Personajes: **Dean, Sam, Crowley, John, veritas.

**Rating**: K

**Capítulos: **

**Género: **Angts,Drama.

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes de supernatural pertenecen a Eric Kripke.

**Notas del fic: **Esta historia contiene spoilers de la primera, sexta y novena temporada, ambientándose temporalmente en la última.

**Resumen:** Tampoco es como si necesitara una razón, simplemente… era hora de matar.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

La primera vez que Dean disparó un arma contra uno de los blancos que colocó su padre en el bosque, no sintió miedo, incluso fue divertido y no le tomó muchos intentos conseguir dar en el blanco. Rápidamente le cogió el ritmo al entrenamiento diario y la mirada de orgullo en el rostro de su padre, era el mejor aliciente para esforzarse en las prácticas.

Muchos se equivocaban al decir que disparar por primera vez, era aterrador. No daba miedo jalar un gatillo, Dean no lo tuvo y tampoco se asustó cuando tuvo que matar a su primera presa, un hombre poseído por un demonio que estuvo a punto de lastimar seriamente a una mujer. Ni siquiera lo pensó, ni siquiera lo razonó, simplemente jaló el gatillo y lo demás ocurrió. Al rubio no le asustó disparar, ni el cuerpo inmóvil en el suelo, ni los llantos de la mujer, ni la sangre que brotaba por la herida de la cabeza para dibujar líneas sangrientas por el suelo. Lo que realmente lo atemorizó, fue la sensación de poder y supremacía que sintió al jalar el gatillo. Por unos breves instantes, fue él quien tuvo el control, fue él quien tomó la decisión de acabarlo y fue él quien disparó acabando con todo. Se quedó mirando la pistola en su mano por varios segundos hasta que alguien lo jaló por el brazo.

-¿Estás bien, Dean?- preguntó su padre algo agitado por la pelea.

-Sí señor, todo en orden- el mayor asintió en aprobación.

-Hiciste un muy buen trabajo, Dean, a veces las bajas son inevitables en este trabajo.

-Sí señor.

Esas palabras fueron suficientes para darle un motivo, una razón, mató a ese hombre porque la situación lo ameritaba y la sensación de bienestar que sintió después, la atribuyó a la de un trabajo bien hecho, tal como dijo su padre.

Las siguientes veces que jaló el gatillo, no faltaron las razones, vampiros desquiciados, hombres lobos incontrolables, demonios poseyendo cuerpos que no soltarían por ninguna razón pero a quien le importaba, trabajo es trabajo y la sensación antes de jalar el gatillo o de blandir el arma, era indescriptible, todo el poder concentrado en un solo momento del cual era el dueño absoluto.

Sam no era como él. No disfrutaba de las cacerías, no disfrutaba de las sensaciones que la acompañaban y tampoco estaba dispuesto a jalar el gatillo a menos que fuera estrictamente necesario y Dean se sentía como un monstruo porque él lo disfrutaba tanto. Muchas cosas pasaban de largo en su vida, amigos, novias, citas, cosas que solo hacían los chicos normales y él nunca podría tener pero con el tiempo, dejaron de interesarle. Sam era su cable a tierra y muy pronto se convenció que esa sensación de bienestar al matar, no era por el acto en sí, sino que por mantener a salvo a quienes amaba.

-¿Sabes, ese tipo al que le disparé? Había una persona ahí dentro.

-No tenías opción, Dean.

-Lo sé. No es lo que me molesta.

-¿Entonces qué es?- preguntó Sam mirándolo.

-Matar a ese tipo, matar a Meg, no vacilé, ni siquiera parpadeé. Por ti o por papá, las cosas que estoy dispuesto a hacer o matar… es solo… me asusta a veces.

Claro que le asustaba, porque no era para nada normal todo lo que estaba pasándole y lo comprobaba cada vez en el rostro de su hermano cuando lo miraba como si fuera alguna especie de asesino o algo por el estilo. Solo hacía su trabajo, de eso se convencía cada vez que acababa con alguien.

El rubio no se había dado cuenta de la monotonía en que cayó hasta que tuvieron el encuentro con veritas y aquello que se había esforzado por ocultar en lo más profundo de su ser, se vio revelado.

-Es el trabajo, te cubres de sangre hasta que te cubres con la tuya, muchas veces estas por morir como ahora y me digo que yo quería salir, que quería una familia.

-Pero no es cierto- dijo la mujer.

-No- negó despacio- Pero solo soy bueno cortando cuellos, no soy un padre, soy asesino y no cambiaré eso y ahora lo sé- la diosa de la verdad le dio unas palmaditas en el hombro en aprobación.

Claro que no iba a cambiarlo porque desde que tuvo esa sensación la primera vez que jaló el gatillo, supo que nada sería igual y con el paso del tiempo eso se confirmaba. Y todo se resumía a ese momento, ahora que los ángeles andaban rondando la tierra, Metraton quería convertirse en el nuevo Dios y Abaddon se enfrentaba a Crowley por el trono del infierno. Tenía un montón de razones para acallar las voces en su cabeza y escoger una razonable para volver a tomar la primera espada. Porque desde el primer momento en que la tocó, la sensación de poder fue abrumada, tal como la primera vez que jaló el gatillo y acabó con una vida. Caín había acertado con sus palabras, quizás en parte, cuando dijo que eran almas gemelas. Dean también haría lo que fuera por salvar a su hermano, aunque claro, no lo mataría pero que importaba, para eso tenía un mundo entero de potenciales cadáveres que estarían a sus pies. Y todo daba lo mismo porque siempre podría encontrar mil y una razones para no admitir la verdad y justificar sus actos.

-Hay que irnos, Dean- lo llamó su hermano serio- Solo tendremos una oportunidad contra Abaddon.

-Y espero que la aprovechen muy bien- dijo Crowley apareciendo frente a ellos con una sonrisa y sosteniendo la Primera espada- ¿Estás listo, mi caballito de batalla?

-Cállate- siseó observándolo.

-Tomaré eso como un sí, ten, necesitarás esto ahora.

Dean observó la primera espada durante unos segundos. Tenía un montón de motivos para tomarla y acabar con eso de una vez, ignorando esa vocecita que le gritaba que algo estaba mal con él. Iba a hacerlo por Sam, por evitar más muertes, por tener un demonio conocido que otro por conocer reinando el infierno, para matar al demonio que asesinó a su abuelo, que arruinó la vida de su padre. Mentalmente intentaba convencerse que una de todas esas razones era la correcta, ignorando a la persona en su interior que deseaba tomar esa espada y comenzar a rebanar cuellos, por el sencillo motivo de que se sentía estupendo tener poder y el control.

-Dean- lo llamó su hermano algo preocupado- ¿Estás seguro de esto?

-Claro Sammy… esto es lo correcto-dijo tomando la Primera Espada.

Tampoco es como si necesitara una razón, simplemente… era hora de matar.


End file.
